Fifty Shades Of Carter
by VeronicaConnor
Summary: Reposted. Carla and Peter get down and dirty in the bedroom. Rated M due to the sexual content.


**A/N**: Contains sexual content. This chapter is written from Carla's POV.

* * *

**Bedroom**

My breath hitches in my throat as he leans closer to me. He gently kisses my lips over and over again, before pushing his tongue inside my mouth. As he explores me, I eagerly open my mouth, allowing him deeper access. The feel of his tongue stroking mine makes me moan in desire.

I feel his hand slip around my waist and stroke my lower back, pressing me even closer to him. The feel of his fingertips against my naked skin make me shiver with arousal. My body's sensitivity heightens at his every touch; our bodies connect so eagerly, his hands, his mouth, and his insistent groin pushing against me.

I move my hands to his belt, but he stops me. Clasping my hands in his he lowers his head and softly kisses my knuckles before leaning down to unbutton my jeans. He pushes my jeans down to my thighs, leaving my black thong showing in a way that makes me blush.

He grins down at me, _"Nice. Sit up a minute." _

I sit up and assist him in taking off my jeans and my underwear. I lay beneath him as he stares in awe at my naked body. I try not to squirm though I feel awkward as it's the first time he has seen me naked.

I notice his smile and the ever growing bulge of his trousers and I reach out for his belt once more. He stops me again. _"Wait." _he orders me, and I lie back down beneath him.

I moan as his hand teasingly runs up my inner thigh; so close to where I crave his touch, yet still not close enough. His fingers are stroking either side of my lips and I am aching for him to move just a little bit closer. I close my eyes to try and gain some composure as my thighs start to tremble. I suddenly feel his mouth on me, licking against me before gently sliding in to taste my juices. I moan, and so does he. I feel the vibration of his lips around me, pleasuring me. He begins to kiss my center the way he had kissed my lips just minutes before; light and teasing before becoming more firm and forceful. I grab at his head, pulling him even closer as I writhe against his face. I gasp and moan in pure pleasure as I feel my orgasm near. He gently nips at my clit and sucks forcefully. I scream as I cum in his mouth.

I laugh as I feel giddy and breathless. Peter looks up at me and I cup his face. He smiles as he leans into my hand and kisses it. He crawls up my body and rests his hands either side of my head. He leans down to kiss me passionately and I feel his erection press against my stomach. I reach for his belt and this time, he doesn't stop me. I undo his fly and pull him free before moving down to take him in my mouth. He stops me and huskily speaks,

_"Please, Carla, I want to be inside you." _

* * *

He sits up on the bed as I slide the condom over his erect cock. We stare into each other's lustful eyes as I lick along his length and gently peck the tip of his knob, making his leg twitch.

I move up his body and sit straddling him. He pushes himself inside me and I gasp. I instinctively begin to grind my hips against him, moving him deeper inside me.

He licks his lips as he stares wantingly at my bouncing breasts.

I squeal in surprise as he flips me over, so I am now led beneath him. He starts to purposely thrust into me. He buries his face in my shoulder and lays a trail of wet kisses down my neck. He grabs my breasts, stroking them and kissing them before running his tongue around my erect nipple. I shiver and sigh contently as he fucks me.

Our foreheads rest against each other. Our breathing has become deep and ragged. Peter's thrusts have become more aggressive, more passionate. My hand holds his head and strokes his hair lovingly.

_"You're so tight, baby." _he whispers and I whimper as our lips meet once again.

Nothing in this whole entire world seem to matter but our movements, and our connection to each other. Peter is so close to climaxing, the look on his face makes me even more wet. I move my hand down between our sweaty bodies to rub my clit. It sends me over the edge and I cry out in pleasure. Peter grunts and collapses on top of my body.

We stay there for a few minutes and try to regain breath. Peter cups my face and kisses along my jaw tenderly. I turn in to his embrace and whisper, _"I love you."_

He simply smiles and hugs me closer to him. Our bodies fit perfectly together as we drift into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
